Godric
by LuvnGodric
Summary: The story begins with Breedmate Maribel, and falling for Godric, the hotness from True Blood. Its has a bit of everything, though i stuck to some original scripting, i had him continue living a little longer, but still pretty good... Rated M
1. Chapter 1 Scent of Blood

**I DO NOT OWN OR CLAIM ANY CHARACTERS OF TRUE BLOOD. **

**PLEASE REVIEW, AND I WARN THAT MY IMAGINATION CARRIES ON, AND YOU MAY SIT A WHILE... :D**

The Scent of Blood

Chapter 1

His name was Godric. The strange young man I met as I was walking to my small apartment. It was late at night, a time not fit for a young woman to be walking home from work. The night was a dangerous thing. And I would know. It was the reason for my existence. My mother was brutally beaten and raped in the comfort of her own home. I knew that the poorly lit streets would be even worse.

"What is a beautiful lady doing walking home this late, exposed to the dangers of the night?" he asked softly, as he approached me.

* * *

I hadn't noticed anyone near by though he looked harmless enough. I examined him clearly, if anything went wrong, I would be able to instantly give a detailed sketch of my aggressor. He was taller than me, built fit frame, buzz cut hair that grew out hazel, the exact same color of his eyes. He spoke more knowledgeable than the years he presumed to be.

"Could I say the same to you?" I whispered, not wanting to provoke the unknown man. He snorted lightly, his lips lifting to create a sensual half smile. His gaze took me in an interest that was somehow disturbing and yet comfortable, which strangely made my heart flutter. I looked down as well; did he see something that I did not? "My name is Godric. I am the Sheriff of this area." he said promptly, extending his hand toward me. _"what an odd name…" I thought. _"Maribel…" I said smiling, taking his hand and shaking it lightly.

The brief touch was enough to tell me so far that he was not lying to me. "If you are ok with it, is it possible that I could walk you home?" he asked politely. I looked at him decisively, as I bit my bottom lip. "I'm sorry, I'm making you uncomfortable aren't I…?" he asked. I smiled to think more or less of a good response. "I'm sorry, I just don't trust easily." I said. He looked past me, as if he was looking at someone behind me, making me turn in reflex. I looked back, seeing that there was nothing there, I turned my attention to the Sheriff, but he was gone. I was standing alone under a flickering post light. I looked around once again, and continued my walk to my apartment a bit faster.

Now I knew that something else was in the streets, something my mother always warned me about.

* * *

"You will not touch the female, you hear." he told Andale, the lieutenant of Godric's nest. "Yes sir Sheriff. I apologize. She smelled so delectable. Like nothing I've ever smelled in my entire 500 plus years." he said. "indeed…" Godric agreed, remembering the aroma signature. He had never smelled it either, came across similar aromas throughout history, but never one as inviting and mouthwatering like hers. "She's a beauty as well, sir Sheriff." Andale added with a sheepish grin.

Godric remembered her well. Her small voluptuous 5'4 frame, curvy in all the right places, beautiful heartwarming smile, mesmerizing light green eyes, and chocolate brown curls. Her blood aroma signature, utterly rare, and insanely tempting. Roses. It was a miracle she remained untouched, it was a feat for him, a vampire with millennia of experience, to resist such a delicious fruit. His eyes grew dark with hunger at the memory. Her delicate frame was also a reflection in her eyes, her innocence profound. "Spread the word. The female is to remain untouched. Anyone who does will have my personal consequence. GO!" he ordered. "Yes, sir Sheriff." Andale said, running into the night. Godric walked a safe distance behind the female, escorting her home, to guard and protect her, knowing with all his heart that this female was meant to be his.

* * *

Godric is a vampire. I know he was. I know vampires exist. I kept to my silent thoughts as I toweled myself dry. I wrapped my hair in a towel, and caught a glimpse of my birthmark behind my ear. It was more than a birthmark. It was a symbol of what I was, and what I was capable of doing. My mother had a similar mark on her inner left wrist. A tear drop falling into a bowl of a crescent moon. A Breedmate mark.

"_it's a symbol that makes women who bear the same mark superior among all females. Queens in a vampires eyes." Maria said. I had questioned her about the unique birthmark once I discovered it looked exactly like my moms did. "Vampires don't exist mom…" I chided. "they do baby, they do exist. Before you born, I had my vampire mate, and son, who was a vampire as well." She looked down; it seemed like the memory hurt her deeply. "We Breedmates, are able to reproduce with vampires, and more than that, we are able to live as long as our mates do by sharing each others blood. A bond between a vampire and his Breedmate is profound and unbreakable. Only broken with the death of a mate…" I stopped her mid sentence. "Mom, your talking crazy!" I said in disbelief. "No baby.. I am not…" she murmured. _

I didn't believe her then, but most of what my mother said made sense. She had also said that all Breedmates are born with a gift, that no regular human could possess. That's when I started to believe. I looked at my hands, and thought of what a single touch could do. Touching objects, either inanimate, human, dead or alive, I took in their knowledge, their history, and with that their strengths, manipulating and influencing their energies to my advantage. The longer the touch, the more I knew, or the more I could influence or manipulate. This is why I knew Godric wasn't human. He was extremely powerful, but to what extent. Did he somehow know what I was?

_"Being a Breedmate is also not as good a privilege as it seems. There are evil vampires and other beings out there baby, just as there are bad humans. They can keep you captive, and alive, for the torture to never end… it's a risk women like us possess." Maria warned. _I pushed those memories far from my mind as I changed into my sleeping clothes and removed the towel from my head.

I was just about to lay down, when the door bell rang. My heart picked up pace. _Who would come looking for me this late at night? _I remained quiet. The bell rang once again. My heart was pounding loud and hard. The bell rang once more. "Maribel? Its me, Godric. I apologize for how late it is, but I was wondering if I can speak with you for a moment.?" he asked politely, and made it obvious that he wasn't going to leave until I answered. How did he know where I lived?! I willed my feet to move toward the door. Before I undid the locks, I made sure which weapon of choice I could use. The umbrella was the only one that could keep some distance; harm to a vampire with an umbrella would be ticklish in comparison.

I opened the door, and was welcomed with a warm dazzling smile. "Hello, can I come in?" Should I risk being hurt, or should I slam the door and call the police. _He said he was the Sheriff, I recalled_. "Yea sure…" I said, and opened the door further. "Once again, I am so sorry for bothering you so late, and for disappearing on you earlier." he started. I simply lifted my shoulder a bit, and waited for him to continue. "The thing is, I would really like to take you out sometime, get to know you?" he asked. I chuckled, wondering why he was so interested in me.

"I work tomorrow, and the next day. Pretty much my entire week is booked with work." Of course it was. Since my mother died last year, and no family, and friends that I saw at work or on Saturday nights at clubs, work was the only thing I had to do besides tend to my spotless apartment. He didn't buy it. "Are you just saying that cause you don't want to see me, or you really work all week?" he questioned with a smile. "I really do work all week." I said with a chuckle. "Ok, well could I at least come visit you here at home when your not working? I would really like to get to know you." he said in a hopeful tone. "You saw how late I get out of work. I can't… I'm sorry." I concluded. "Ok… I see… well, uh, I guess I'll see you around then…" he said with a defeated smile. "Yea… see you around." I shut the door behind him and locked it nice and tight. That night, I slept with my baseball bat beside my bed.

* * *

He had evaded her privacy. Its been two weeks since he spoke to her at her apartment, and because of his own selfish need, he had pushed her away. He knew she was going to go to a club Saturday night. She always went every other weekend. He had followed her scent there once before and saw her sway beautifully to the beat of the slow music. It took a lot of strength not to attack the guy that was grinding on her. The guy obviously meant nothing to her, but it was a hard thing for him to watch. Godric knew he had it bad for this young female. She was no more than 20 yrs, but seemed so much more wiser than her youthful existence. "Sir Sheriff, if you would want for us to go the club tonight, to keep watch on her safety, we'd be glad to go." Isabel offered. Isabel was second in command, and been a loyal friend for 650 years. "No, there's no need. I will go. You can come if you like.. You and your human companion." Godric offered. Isabel had her vampire mate, Andale, but they both preferred to be a couple for appearances sake. They usually tended to their human toys to satisfy their needs. "yeah, that's a good idea!" she said excitedly, busying herself with her cell phone.

* * *

My eyes went wide open when I spotted him. He looked so handsome in his attire. But what was he doing here?! "So, why don't you go introduce yourself?" Clem asked me. Clem was overly observant, and saw Godric looking at her constantly. He noticed things no one else would notice when giving it some thought. "I don't know what your talking about…" I said absently. Clem gave me a skeptical look. "Mmhmm… you ain't fooling me girl…" he teased. I let out a laugh that turned some interested heads in my direction. "You see, that sexy laugh of yours is getting plenty attention… why don't you just have your pick… you've obviously got your options…" he said, looking at another guy up and down, before looking at me in the eyes.

"His name is Godric…" I mentioned. "Omilord! Maribel spoke to a guy! Thank ya Jesus! She's finally going to lose her virginity!" he teased, throwing his arms in the air. More people than before glanced in my direction. I lightly smacked him on the arm, giggling to myself as I was apple red. "Shut up fool. I spoke to him in passing a few weeks ago." "Ugh, dish it out girl! What did he say? And what was your exact response?" he said, his eyes widening with excitement.

"He wanted to talk to me, but I was working a lot.. Besides it wouldn't of worked out…" I said, dancing to the new beat that came on. Clem joined, as the song was a couples dance. "You always say that, and I mean to the rarely few guys that actually have the guts and courage to approach you to ask you out. Your intimidating and to top it off, you deny… how are you ever gonna find a baby daddy?" he chided. "Its not like that…" I began, "but nothing. You don't give a chance to nobody, how are you ever gonna know if that person was or could be the one? Huh?" he said, gesturing his hand to his ear waiting to hear my obvious silence. "You don't so stop being so negative," he said. A blushing smile escaped my set facade. I knew he was right. About everything he just said.

* * *

Godric ran swiftly across the field in the dark night. There had been a troublesome demon in his area, and the unfamiliar scent he caught was too alarming to be ignored. He gazed across the area, Andale to his left about 300 ft away, searching as well. To his right, his son, Eric, the one he made into a vampire a little more than 500 years ago, was also searching for the demon. He had left the club early, hesitating greatly, but the annoying phone calls had gotten his full attention about the new danger in the area. Normally he wouldn't of bothered, seeing as he had other vampires he could command to do his bidding, but ever since his ever growing affections for the young female Maribel had made themselves known, he had made it his personal conquest to get rid of anything that may cause any harm to her. Especially since whatever the demon was, it had been targeting young helpless women, so the attention span peeked to its limit. He was getting too paranoid about the situation when the scent disappeared into thin air at the edge of a cliff into the sea.

"There's nothing here" he called out. He spoke as if he were indoors, but he knew that, despite the distance, he had been heard. He looked at his time. 2:30 a.m. The club closed half an hour ago. Damn it all. The demon hunt had taken longer then expected. He ran in the direction of the club. Pausing at the entrance, he caught her signature Roses scent and headed in its direction. He paused just before he got to a taco stand where her and her friends where getting a quick bite to eat. He sighed in relief. She was ok.

* * *

I almost spat my drink in Kayla's face when she made the funny remark about Clem. In the past, the memory of that joke would have been hilarious to me, but I haven't been able to get Godric's face out of my mind, not to mention out of my dreams, and day dreams, and fantasies. I thought about him constantly, but I knew it was too good to be true. I couldn't help but think about how swiftly he had left the club. Part of me was hoping he'd talk to me again, though the other half was in denial about my emotions toward the guy. _I guess I'm too late, I thought. _

"What's with the long face, Belle" Allie asked. "Oh nothing…" I waved off. "Sure nothing…" Clem butted in. "I'm sure your thinking of that man candy from the club." he said, with a mischievous smile. My mouth gaped. _Never trust Clem with a secret. _"Maribel, and a Guy?!" Layla said with a surprised gaze. The twins Kayla and Layla, Allie, and Clem stared at me with curious eyes, forcing me to dish about Godric. "Its nothing really…" I said with my hands in the air. "Sure…" they said in unison. "I'm serious!" I said, getting red. "Well, whenever there is something, we all want to know every detail…" Allie said with a huge grin. I laughed, hoping that she was right about there ever being something between me and Godric.

Clem dropped me off in front of my apartment building. "Goodnight Belle, see ya Monday girl" he yelled out from inside his car. "Bye" I said, waving to the car as it disappeared into the night. As I was walking towards the building door, something beside the stairs near the alley caught my attention. Whatever it was, it looked like it was concealing itself with a sparse, dirty looking blanket. I grabbed a nearby stick to poke at whatever it was. I pinched my nose between my fingers. It smelled awful, like sour vomit. Just then it shifted. "oh shit!" I screamed, trying to quickly run up the stairs. Of course that's what I would have done if my heels hadn't betrayed me. Whatever it was grabbed my feet as tripped on the first step. "NO!!, no no no help!…" I screamed as the thing grabbed me by my throat with its scaly claws, cutting off my air supply. I felt my feet dangle below me as the thing suddenly got taller than I expected it to be. My vision was clouding, but I could clearly see that whatever it was that had me by my throat got closer to me, opening its enormous jaws to take a big huge bite out of my throat!

**DEPENDING ON HOW THIS ONE REVIEWS, ILL POST THE SECOND CHAPTER...**

**WHICH IS MORE ON THE MATURE SIDE (IF YA KNOW WHAT I MEAN)**

**THANKS FOR READING!! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED MY PRIVATE THOUGHTS - LUVNGODRIC**


	2. Chapter 2 Just Friends

**I do not own any of the True Blood characters used in this chapter.**

**I want to give special thanx to Modiggy, Purple Teardrops, and Noctis180 for the reviews on the first chapter, pushing my hopes up,**

**making me type faster, and here it is! Chapter 2, hope you all enjoy!!**

Just Friends

Chapter 2

My vision was blurring, my senses fading. The ugly demon decided to sniff me first as I gasped for my last tiny hints of air. I gagged when it rolled its disgusting raspy tongue over my neck. I would have choked on my own barf if the thing hadn't been holding my neck so tightly.

_Let me go! I pleaded. _Suddenly the thing started to let me go, allowing me to take up a big gulp of air, letting a nasty rush of its appalling scent to flow into my nostrils. Gross! _What had just happened, I thought. Oh my god. Of course. Just as I was going to give up, my Breedmate instincts picked up on their own. _

_"_Loosen your grip on me, and put me down gently." I yelled at the ugly thing. He did as I asked. I'd never used my powers against anything, none the less this nasty looking thing in front of me. I was free to do as I pleased, seeing as how I was still in control of the thing for a few moments. I couldn't just let it roam around killing people! "What do I do with you?" I asked it, as if it would reply back. If there was ever a time I needed a miracle it would be now!

* * *

He had seen the entire thing as he ran to her rescue. Andale reported that he had caught the scent of the monster demon circling around back toward the city, distracting him once again. Its as if the moment he met Maribel, his thoughts where completely distracted. He saw the demon grab her, and almost kill her. The next thing he saw threw his feet out from under him. She actually told the thing to put her down, and it did!

Was she commanding it? Are they in alliance, and was she also a probable foe. Had he fallen for the enemy, though she looked like she was scared in place. _No!_ he thought. This thing was definitely the enemy, and the woman he cared for was really in danger.

* * *

I saw him running toward us at blinding speed. How I saw him was beyond me, though I didn't really care I was just relieved he was here. As Godric passed me, the strong breeze blew my hair into my face, making me lose my footage, temporarily blinding me from what was about to happen next. I heard him collide into the ugly thing so hard it sounded like breaking bones. The monster hit the garbage cans behind the alley, letting out a nasty growl. The sound made me shiver with fear, but I was frozen in place. I composed myself, willing myself to rush and see the action. _I hope Godric doesn't get hurt, I pleaded. _Godric looked so tiny compared to the monster. _I didn't think it was that big when I saw him underneath the blanket!. _

After a few blows to the head of the disgusting thing, Godric wasn't alone. Another vampire had emerged from behind the alley. He was wearing a cowboy suit complete with a hat, like if he had just come off of a Clint Eastwood Western movie. The other one came up from behind me. He had boyish good looks. Tall, handsome with gold blonde trimmed hair, but had a irritated look on his face. He sniffed the side of my neck as I caught a glimpse of his dark gold eyes began to darken. His small growl came out from deep within his chest. I cringed away from his closeness, something he seemed to find amusing. His attention seemed to change toward me as Godric turned his attention to him.

"Eric!" he yelled, as he jumped on top of the monsters shoulders, and the cowboy and golden boy grabbed both of its arms. With a hard snap, Godric pulled its head off, releasing a splatter off green goo, the same color of its skin, and the other vampires snapped off its arms. The body was still moving, the way a snake would without its head. I gazed at Godric, looking glorious after his short battle. I barley knew him, and I felt a strange possessiveness over him.

"Clean up the mess Andale. Eric, make sure no evidence is left behind. I want this Demon at my headquarters to be examined by Isabel IMMEDIATELY" he commanded. "Yes Godric." The men said in unison. _He really is the Sheriff, I thought. _I looked at my ruined clothes. Aww, it was my favorite shirt too. I guess I should be grateful that it was at least my lost shirt, and not my lost life.

* * *

She was walking back to the doorstep of her apartment building in tiny steps, picking up her dropped keys and tiny purse. It had been so much for her to take in, and she was completely composed. She had seen everything, and yet looked like she was worried about other things. "Maribel" he called out behind her. She looked at him dazed, as if hoping she'd wake up from a nightmare. "May I speak with you for a moment?" he asked. "Sure…" she said, her voice so tiny, he thought he'd imagined it.

He followed her to her apartment, silent even in the elevator. She hadn't said a word until she closed and locked door safely behind her. They looked at each other for a long moment before she unexpectedly ran to hug him. Surprised, he hugged her back, holding her tight at she sobbed quietly in his arms. She was still in shock by what had just happened to her. He didn't like that she'd witnessed a moment of his world, but if she was ever going to be his, it would be something that she'd just have to get used to.

* * *

I couldn't believe what I had just seen. Maybe it was because it was so late and my limbs hurt from soreness that I thought I had dreamt it all. It wasn't till I saw Godric in my small living room, looking at me with his warm welcoming eyes that reality had hit. I couldn't help but cry, clinging to him as I let myself drop from fatigue. I had to thank my rare lucky stars for saving my life. I didn't realize I had wept so hard till I saw us both on my living room floor, holding each other tightly.

It was also then that all my other needs made themselves known. Strange that after a life threatening moment, you start to cherish all the little things you've missed out on, or the things you don't want to leave alone till they've been experienced. I must have looked like a wreck after sobbing so hard, but he looked at me in adoration. I stared at him for a long time, before he leaned down and kissed me. His lips where gentle against mine, feeling them mold into my own so perfectly.

I started kissing him more aggressively, pulling his face towards mine, sitting myself on top of him. It wasn't till we were breathless that I heard myself tearing his shirt clean off. He looked down at his battered shirt and then at me with a puzzled face. I had been touching him for too long, temporarily inheriting his strength. With little force I had just torn his shirt off. I composed myself, realizing that I had just let myself go to far with a stranger. I headed toward the restroom and locked the door behind me, leaving him on the floor with a confused expression on his face.

* * *

It was one thing getting his long desired wish fulfilled, but completely another to see her act to strongly about it. She appeared as a regular human. He'd never seen a human capable of the few things she did tonight. There was something about her he just wasn't understanding. How was she able to get the monster to do what she wanted him to do? She battered his shirt with no effort, and yet seemed like she had trouble even opening a pickle jar. _I need to know_, he thought as he walked toward her restroom door, lightly tapping the painted wood.

"Maribel, I'm aware your in the restroom, but its urgent that we talk" he said softly. He heard nothing but the shower start to run, listening to the tub fill with water. He sighed. _She's probably going to have me wait for her till she's ready to talk_, he thought. Time was precious, and sunrise came in just a few short hours. After she unlocking the door, he waited till he heard her tiny footsteps entering her tub. He walked in quietly looking around the comfortable restroom. There was tiny candles lit everywhere, and the aroma of Shea and Cocoa Butter mixed with her own scent of roses was everywhere, the foam and bubbles in the tub covering everything but her head. The room, tiny as it was, was soothing, and relaxing, perfect after what she had just been through. He leaned against the sink gazing at her. She looked like she was perfectly relaxed with her head leaning on the small folded towel she placed for herself.

"What did we need to talk about?" she murmured, her eyes shut, as if she where meditating. "I'm sure by now you know what I am…" "a vampire…" she interrupted. He inhaled softly, "yes, and what attacked you tonight was…" "a demon… I know." she said promptly, grazing the bubbles in the water with her hands. "How do you know that?" he questioned. "I know a lot of things now. It just takes a while for them to all pass through my mind. Like a movie fast forwarding quickly you would say." He just stood there and looked at her in awe. "It would take me a while to explain everything, whereas you can just drink my blood and know. So much faster don't you think?" she said looking at him with careless eyes. He looked down confused. How did she know all of this?

"Come here…" she whispered, inviting him to her by extending her hand, a warm welcoming smile on her face. He watched as droplets of soap and water fell to the floor from her fingertips. He walked toward the tub as he felt the spark of desire light up deep within him. A spark he had never felt and was confused about when he felt it the moment he first laid eyes on her. His battered shirt forgotten, he removed the rest of his clothes and eased his way into the warm tub filled with water, where her open arms eagerly awaited him.

* * *

As he fitted himself towards me, I felt a strong ache for him. I wanted him like no other, and I was finally getting him exactly the way I wanted to, ever since I first fantasized him in my private thoughts. He kissed me again, his tongue pushing through my lips gently. He smiled at me mischievously with his fangs, making me giggle with arousal. He kissed the corner of my lips, then my cheek, moving to my jaw, and making his way toward my neck. I arched for him in response, awaiting for the moment of strike, thinking he was going to bite me.

"Not yet" he eagerly growled, nipping my skin, a soft moan escaping my lips. My eyes felt as if they grew in hunger for him. As if I couldn't have him fast enough! Godric seemed to have picked up on that, taking his sweet time teasing me, his mouth skimming worshipfully over every inch of my skin. He sucked on my breasts and teased the curve of my belly and hip. Before I knew it I was somehow sitting on the edge of my tub, when my eyes rolled back, and my fists balled up. Godric had dipped his head into the juncture between my thighs and nipped maddeningly at the tender skin, his tongue savoring and cleaving at my core. My jaw dropped, noise unable to escape as I began to spasm, feeling an orgasm began to build in the core of my belly as he loved me with his mouth and teased me with the sharp white points of his fangs.

I cried as the first wave of release rushed up and swept me high, a pleasure I didn't dare contain as I let the broken cry up into the ceiling. "You taste so good…" he murmured against my wetness, "sweeter than I ever imagined." I put my palms on his shoulders, pushing him back as I drew myself up. Not wanting to neglect any part of him, I kissed him long and deep. I slowly kissed his jaw, moving my way to his neck. This was the first time I was doing anything at all, loving someone, yet somehow I knew exactly what I was going to do to vampire I loved. "You are mine…" I whispered into his throat, biting it gently. My body, mind and soul went into a frenzy when he murmured _yes._If someone had told him long ago that wishes did come true, he would have started wishing long ago. He had carried Maribel to her bedroom. The shower was teasing enough, and he needed to have her like he needed blood for sustenance. Maribel flattened him against the bed, clearly not done with him, and not that he complained. He never felt this for anyone in his entire 2000 years of existing. He clearly new what it was, but he never found someone that meant so much to him like Belle did.

* * *

Godric sucked in a breath as she nuzzled the soft tip of his groin and nipped on the tender flesh. She jutted the head of his penis, and then lower still, taking all of him, he exhaled a pleading oath. Maribel kissed her way around his thick cock, admiring the length, broadness, and power of him before she dipped her head again and caught the blunt tip of him in her mouth. Godric growled, the sound unabashed and possessive. His hands were rough in her hair, and hard against the back of her skull as she bent over him once more, and took him in fully into her mouth. He hissed a wordless cry as she sucked him in deeper.

"Ah, that feels so damn good… If you don't stop…" and she didn't stop. She kept going harder and harder, until he flipped her fast, startling her. She looked deeply in his eyes, not knowing what feeling to expect as he began to spread her legs. Maribel let out a loud moaning cry as he eased his way into her. Her mouth was wide open, as if she couldn't breathe, experiencing being loved for the first time. He let out a deep growl as he felt her sex grip him like a gentle fist around his shaft. Godric began to pump, slowly at first, having to concentrate that she was experiencing this for the first time. He had to be gentle. Her exasperated cry took him by surprise, "Don't be gentle…" she murmured in a husky seductive tone, her eyes hidden under her dark lashes, "I won't break" she said, the words breaking his concentration as he caged her between his arms.

The friction drove him toward a more urgent tempo, as her cries began to hit different notes. Maribel screamed out his name on her release, her fingernails scoring his shoulders as she cried out, causing a rippling effect as he exploded shortly after. He murmured her name over and over, his cock still hard even as the last tremors of his orgasm racked him. Godric stared at Maribel's exquisite, delicate beauty. Her gorgeous chocolate brown curls a wild mess, her light green eyes heavy, her body glistening with sweat of lovemaking. "I love you…" he whispered, kissing her tenderly. "I love you too…" she said, wrapping her arms around his body, feeling a spark ignite again, as she flipped him to repeat their lovemaking again, and again.

* * *

I walked to my usual desk and started arranging my material to start to work. Clem, who was also a employee at my job, sat in his desk awaiting for me to arrive for his unrelenting chatter to begin. He eyed me with narrow eyes for a long time before asking one simple question. "What happened after I dropped you off Saturday night?" he asked, looking at me curiously. I swear, his eyes missed nothing.

I still felt like I walked funny after what I just went through, the soreness between my thighs a beautiful reminder of the days and nights me and Godric just had, making me blush a deep red, giving me away selflessly. Clem's mouth dropped to new levels. "I want to know EVERYTHING! Right now! I'm putting the girls on three way cause they are NOT going to want to miss this…" he said excitedly, his smile so huge it looked like it hurt as he picked up the phone to his ear. I placed my hand over his to stop him from dialing any numbers.

"Nothing happened. I promise." I said, smiling at him, something he didn't buy. He narrowed his gaze, and stared at me for a long time. "Besides…" I continued, "we're just friends.." I said, looking up at the ceiling, and blushing again. Clem gave me one of his innocent smiles, just before ranting out loud, "SUUURRREE! You ain't fooling me, now DISH!" he yelled, jumping on my lap, and bursting out in enormous laughter.

**So there you have it!! Chapter 2!**

**I hope you enjoyed it!! Please review!! **

**Also i warn that since ima work long shifts these next couple weeks,**

**Chapter 3 won't be as quick to come out, but is definetly in process, THANKS FOR READING!! - LUVNGODRIC**


	3. Chapter 3 The Fellowship

**I DO NOT OWN OR CLAIM ANY SCENARIOS OR CHARACTERS FROM THIS CHAPTER.**

**CHAPTER 3 IS PRETTY SELF EXPLANATORY... I WENT OFF MOSTLY ON WHAT HAPPENED ON S2E8... SO MOST OF IT YOU CAN PRETTY MUCH WATCH OUT OF AN EPISODE. EVEN THOUGH ITS PRETTY MUCH THE SAME I WROTE IT DOWN SO YOU CAN SEE WHERE I TWEEKED IT A BIT, THAT WAY YOU CAN KNOW WHAT WAS CHANGED. (this is the episode that inspired my imagination). FYI, GODRIC IS GONE AT THIS POINT, AND YOU CAN TELL WHEN HE COMES BACK IN... I NOT REALLY PROUD OF THIS ONE CAUSE IT NOT "ME" INSPIRED, BUT ENJOY ANYWAY... **

The Fellowship

Chapter 3

Its been 2 weeks since I've seen Godric. He didn't give me much details about his absence, only that he had to leave, although it looked like he really didn't want to. Strange the things that I have been putting on hold. I never knew what it felt to want to see somebody, or to miss, or to love. Not to mention how to lie. Every since Clem figured out about our relationship, he's been questioning me about everything. But since he hugs me before he questions me, I have some time to think about a good lie, a small benefit from my Breedmate powers. I jumped a bit when the oven timer went off. As I was taking out my Cordon Bleu from the oven, there was a light tap on my door.

I walked over to the door, looking inside the peephole and seeing half of Eric's face through the door. He couldn't harm me. At least I thought he couldn't. Godric was Eric's maker, and Eric wouldn't hurt someone Godric was very fond of. "Hi Eric…" I greeted, as I opened the door wider. "Hello Miss Belle" he said in that husky 'Eric' tone of his. He invited himself in, making me move automatically out of the way; he tended to have that power aura that made you hover around him. I walked back to my tiny kitchen to continue preparing my meal. "Where is Godric?" he demanded. Normally I would have answered in reflex to the aggressive tone he used, but since I met Godric, took in his blood and him mine, I learned a great deal about respect, and how to give it to others who deserved it. So when I stopped abruptly, slowly turned and glared at him, he was taken aback. Eric gave me a sheepish grin. "Sorry Miss Belle. Time is precious, and his absence has become a concern to the nest."

That new information softened my tone. "Is he in danger?" I asked, my eyes emphasizing my concern. Of course I knew he wasn't, but I couldn't let Eric know that. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to worry you Miss Belle. Is there anything Godric mentioned to you the last time you saw him? Or something you saw when you took in his blood?" he asked curiously. Something about the way he asked the second question made me blush. "I'm sorry. I hadn't fed from Godric about 3 days before he told me he was leaving. That time frame is too great, don't you think?" I questioned, thanking the fact that I've been practicing lying so much, its practically believable now. "You're a Breedmate, Belle. Godric's informed me that Breedmates also have other powers." he questioned, leaning closer to me. So like Eric, getting new information and talking as though he's had history with experience about it.

I remembered my food, and walked back towards my cooling plate. I heard him sigh heavily, but otherwise didn't push any further. I knew he secretly cared for me as much as he feared me, for the simple fact that I was the only human female he considered his equal, or maybe even more. Although I wasn't the only forbidden human he knows. A female, a few years older than me, that goes by the name of Sookie, is the mate of another vampire, instantly denying him of the simple pleasures he is offered to daily on a platter. "Listen I would really like to help. He's my mate, and I love him. He means the world to me, and I would do anything for him…" "Then tell me what you know?" he pleaded, cutting me off. "Trust me…" I said, cutting a piece of chicken and stuffing it in my mouth, "If he was in trouble, I'd sense it. The minute I feel he's in any type of distress, you will be the first to know. It's the only thing that has kept my mind at ease after all these days" I said, sticking another piece of chicken in my mouth.

"Although that's not entirely reassuring, were going to need for you to come to Godric's home." I stood up and headed to the refrigerator. This news wasn't new, but the more I thought about it, the more I realized I wasn't going to have a normal life, if normal was what I once had. "I'm sure you know by now, Godric has asked me multiple times to move in with him. As much as I want to, I'm trying to live a normal life as possible. People would start to wonder if I just dropped from the face of the earth." "People go missing all the time. It would be nothing new." he pressed. "I know…" I said, letting the sentence go unfinished.

Why was I pressing to stay normal. By simply breathing, I knew I wasn't normal. My mother left everyone she knew for the love of her life, and as far as I knew from the stories she would tell me, she sounded like she had gone to live in heaven, only to be dropped back when her mate, and the brother I never knew where murdered. "For some reason… I really don't see any point to stay here. I guess I don't want to let go my friends." _They helped me a lot when I lost my mother, I thought._ "Maybe you can arrange to meet up with them every once in a while with Godric. If they mean so much to you I'm sure my maker would make arrangements to please you, by now, I'm sure you must know that." he said, sealing his case. He knew he had won the proposal. It hadn't occurred to me that Godric always appealed to my wishes. Just like I know I would if he asked something of me.

"Ok, since I know I want to, I don't know what I'm going to say to my friends. How am I just going to quit my job, stop seeing them as often… among other things" I said, pouring pink lemonade into a glass cup. "Our Sheriff is missing, your mate!, and your concerned about what your going to say to your friends for wanting to quit your job?" he exclaimed, laughing out loud. "Were vampires… we can use glamour on them. Problem solved. Glamour everything. If anything its going to be the simplest thing that going to happen within the next couple of days." he stated, texting wildly into his cell phone. "What does that mean?" I questioned, sipping some lemonade from my glass. "I'm arranging everything as we speak. By the end of this week, your going to be making your next meal out in the home you'll be sharing with Godric", he said, giving me a light smirk. I couldn't help but roll my eyes as I popped another piece of chicken in my mouth.

True to his word, I was living in Godric's home. Officially since I am still human, not to mention that I smelled 10 times more delectable than any original human being, I was prompted to stay in the guest house. My relationship with Godric was a secret between us and a few other vampires. When Godric had mentioned his "nest" I had never imagined it to be a grand house, filled with vampires under his command. The guest house was far away from the house, close to a lake. Although I was well accommodated, the guest house looking more like a 5 star hotel, I felt prisoner. My friends all seemed to be ok with me moving in with my "boyfriend" that I've only known less than a month thanks to Eric. Even though I was allowed to see them, (most of my conversations having to be careful, since a lot has been glamour, my work history non-existent, not to mention the little lies to cover up the whole situation,) I preferred the solitude. It seemed like my life was changing way to fast in a short amount of time. I threw myself in the mattress sized couch, and pulled up the flat screen. Getting used to these comforts was something I had to adapt myself to. Back home, I was lucky to even see a clear channel on the tiny 12 inch TV I had since my life concentrated around my old job.

I gazed around the room and searched for the remote. I spotted it across the room. I gestured for the object to come with my hand, and it did. My telekinesis came in handy often, a gift I must have inherited from my monster father. My mom blessed me with the power of touch, being able to manipulate whatever I touched, read its history, thought, or command it to do my bidding. Just as I was about to settle on a TV channel that I was clearly not going to watch, I got a sharp instinct in my heart. It felt out of place, like it was not my own. _Godric! I thought._ Even though it was a feeling of concern, anything that concerned my mate worried me. The feeling went from concern to anger. These mood swings were confusing me. Like an on/off switch. The knock on the door pushed me over the edge.

"What!" I yelled. The door busted open. It was Isabel, Godric's Second Lieutenant. "Is everything alright Miss Belle?" she asked, concern in her tone. She was always kind to me. Andale on the other hand, looked like a mean pervert. "Its Godric…" I said, my voice suddenly failing me. "What's going on? ERIC!" she yelled desperately at the same time. "He was angry a for a split second," I gasped. Just then Eric busted through the door. Something about the way he looked at me I knew he knew information that I didn't. "What happened?" he pressed, grabbing me by my shoulders and lightly shaking me. I stared at him, as his knowledge poured into me. They were both careful to touch me. They knew what I was capable of, and for a split second, Eric had forgotten. He pulled back his hands as though touching me scorched his skin.

"Who the fuck is the Fellowship of the Sun, and why in the world would you be so careless as to send a human into their clutches! I knew you were cruel Eric, but to this extent I had no idea" I growled, walking toward the door. "Miss Belle! I really do apologize for withholding some information from you…" he started. "But fucking nothing! Why couldn't you just be a man and asked me. Told me everything. If you were upfront about your knowledge, I would be upfront about mine." I scowled. I hate being lied to. _"I'm going to try and put a peace between vampires and humans. Humans are stubborn though, but I know how to take care of myself." Godric assured me. "You know I don't like this…" I pleaded. "I know. Don't mention it though. You've met some of the vampires, and they aren't as lenient as I am, or honest, or as patient." "ok, but if I feel like your in danger, I will not hesitate to spill everything. For you ill go to hell and back…" I said, as I kissed him. He simply smiled wide, and climbed on top of me, filling me in the same instant, making me immediately forget everything that he was about to do. _

I started feeling a sense of warmth. Godric knew I was frustrated, and he was easing my pain. _"I'm coming to you…" _I murmured. My heart warmed more. He wanted to see me too. I smiled big. "My patience is fading, Maribel." Eric irritated. I glared at him "and mine is non existent. Don't for one second think that just because I am Godric's mate, that I on my own can't take on you, and win. Isn't that why you won't confess to your maker that you are afraid of me." The silence was awkward, and the defeated look on his face was priceless, making me soften my tone. "I can continue to humiliate you, hurt your pride, and ego. But if your done playing games I can simply lead you guys to him." The three looked really relieved.

"I am so sorry for angering you Miss Belle" Eric began, as we were driven according to my directions. The closer we got to Godric the more acute i felt his presence, his tiny emotions. Andale muffled a laugh, receiving a punch to the arm by Isabel. "If you want to be entitled to all the information I know, you are more then welcome to hold my hand," he prompted, extending his hand in my direction, giving me an eager smirk. I looked at the radio and turned it on, causing vampire Isabel to flinch. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you…" I stated. I looked back at Eric. "No thanks… you are already going for him, so I think the journey to the truth would be so much sweeter coming from my love…" I said, blushing to emphasize my adoration to Godric. "As you wish…" he said, his look exasperated. After we found the hidden Fellowship church, the driver was under strict instructions to take me back to the Guest house. I didn't complain. I didn't think I was going to like what was going to happen next.

* * *

He sat in the small room, awaiting to speak with the rest of the Members of the Fellowship. They had been kind to him, and hadn't been rude or disrespectful in any way. Godric closed his eyes, and felt Maribel's warm beat, her mood calm, and at ease, with a slight edge of frustration. It had been 2 weeks since they've seen each other. He missed her so much. He felt his child Eric, as his maker, begin to feel extreme anger. It was nothing new, though slightly frustrating. _Why was he always in such a terrible mood?_. It was right then when he heard a scream in the distance. A female was in distress, something he would not tolerate despite his vampire nature. He let his senses guide him.

A heavy set male was trying to rape a captive woman who had been sent to investigate if he was being kept here. Godric grabbed him from the collar of his sweatshirt, holding him in the air so the human can choke lightly. "Godric?" the young female questioned. If it was one thing he didn't tolerate, was a man that didn't have respect for a woman, trying to take advantage of her against her will. "Godric, please!" the man pleaded, just before he snapped his neck, and let his dead body drop on the floor. The female took in a slight breath. "You should not have come…" Godric began. They both sensed a vampire coming their way. "Bill?" the female assumed, standing up to see if she was correct.

"No. I am here my child. Down here." he simply stated. Eric came in, his look of adoration to Godric clear on his face. "Godric…" he replied in relief. He kneeled just before him, showing his respect, while the female quivered in the corner. "You are a fool to have sent humans after me…" he began. "I had no other choice. These savages… they seeked to destroy you." Eric explained. "I am aware of what they have planned. This one betrayed you…" he said, gesturing to the male who had been knocked unconscious. "He's with the Fellowship…" the female began to explain. "They set a trap for us." They both looked in her direction. "How long has it been since you've fed?" Eric questioned, ignoring Sookie's remark. "I require very little blood anymore." he answered. Just then the alarms went off. "Save the human… Go on" Godric ordered. "I am not leaving your side till night…" Eric urged. "That's careless enough. Don't spill any blood on your way out. Go" he ordered. Eric didn't question him, simply did what he was told. He looked at Godric once more before he and the human ran off.

* * *

God knows how I convinced a human that was under strict vampire orders to take me home to change his mind, but the fact that it worked made me realize just how much female persuasion works. I chuckled to myself. "Listen, I'm going to meet up with some friends for about an hour or so. How about you go get yourself a bite to eat, or go occupy yourself till I call you to pick me up?" I asked. He smiled at me, "Andale never lets me have some time for my own. Thank you Miss Belle." he said with a warm smile. "Your welcome. If the night goes well, ill talk to Godric about you being my personal chauffer how bout that?" I chided. "Yah!" he said. I laughed as I got out of the car, waving as he drove off. "So she finally blesses us with her presence." Clem exclaimed, hugging me hard before he pulled up a chair. All the girls laughed. I knew I was going to enjoy being with them, but seeing Godric again was going to be in my mind the entire time.

* * *

Godric felt the strong urge to want to hold his neck. For some reason he knew his child never made it out of the church. Just then he heard the human screams, and vampires growl. His nest had found him, assuming this church had abducted him. He ran as fast as he could, getting there just in the nick of time. "Enough" he stated. He stood at the edge of the top of a rail, watching Andale want to bite the human he had in his clutches, even though he let the human go. "You came for me I assume." he said, directing his attention to Andale. "Yes Sheriff…" he said, slightly annoyed. "These people have not harmed me. You see. We can coexist. Mr. Newland. I do not wish to create blood shed when none is uncalled for. Help me set an example. If we leave you in piece will you do the same?" he questioned. "I will not negotiate with sub-humans. Kill me. Do it! Jesus will protect me.." the stubborn human began, offering his neck to Eric. "I am actually older then your Jesus. I wish I could have known him but I missed it." he ran with his vampire speed, clearing to the other side of the church in seconds, grabbing the human by his coat. "Good people. Who of you is willing to die over this mans madness?" he asked, only to be replied with silence. "That's what I thought. Stand down everyone. People. Go home. Its over now." he said, releasing the human, as the others started to leave the church. "oh thank god" Sookie sighed in relief. "Its ok, your safe now" Bill assured.

"Please don't leave me…" Newland begged. "I dare say my faith in human kind is stronger then yours…" Godric spat, dropping him on the floor. Godric looked at Andale for a short moment. "Come…" he ordered. "Sir…" Andale began, "After what these humans have done to you.." "I said come…" Godric repeated, walking past Andale, and leading the rest of the vampires out. It had been more than 2 weeks since he's seen his mate, and now that his mission is complete, every second was very precious to him. After arriving home he expected to see her. Eric had informed him that she had agreed to move in with him. Godric had decided it was high time the nest met his love, only to be disappointed by the fact that she hadn't arrived home yet. He sat impatiently in the chair of his study room, as people came to greet his return, saying gratitude notions, and thanking him, among other things. There was only one person he really wanted to see, and that was his Maribel. "I called the chauffer, and he said Miss Belle had grabbed a quick bite to eat with some of her friends. Even though it was against my orders, they are driving here as we speak.." he stated. Godric simply nodded, his impatience fading almost instantly, now knowing that his mate was on his way. "Here is the one who betrayed us…" Isabel growled, charging in with her human companion Stan, throwing him on the floor by his feet.

"Hugo? He is your human is he not?" he asked. "Yes he is…" she whispered. "Do you love him?" Godric asked carelessly. "I thought I did." she said, fighting tears. "it appears you love him still…" he stated. "I do, I'm sorry…" she wept, shame written clear in her face. "but you are my Sheriff, do with him as you please." she concluded. "Your free to go." he said, receiving questioning glances. "What!" Andale said surprised. "The human is free to go," Godric said louder, " and do not return. I fear it is not safe for you here." "This is a travesty…" Andale pressed, "It is my verdict. Eric. Escort him out, make sure he is not harmed." Godric concluded. "Yes Godric" Eric said, following through with his orders. "Thank you…" Isabel said, " Thank you Sheriff…" she repeated. Godric simply nodded. Before Maribel, he would have done a harsher punishment, but he knew the pain she must be enduring and did not wish to hurt her feelings anymore then they already were. "The human has been dispatched. I told him not to stop driving till he reached the Mexican border." Eric stated, kneeling by his feet. "I've arranged for an AB negative human for you. Extremely rare.." he said with a smirk that always looked off on his face. "Thank you, but Maribel is all I need." He sighed, but didn't question any further on the subject.

"Why wouldn't you leave the first time I came for you" Eric asked. "they didn't treat me badly. You'd be shocked at how ordinary most of them are." "they do nothing but fan the flames of hatred for us" Eric pressed, 'Lets be honest. We are frightening. After thousands of years we haven't evolved. We have only become more animal, more predatory. I don't see the danger of seeing humans as equals. The Fellowship arised because we never did so." "Is that why you wouldn't fight when they took you?" he asked. "I could have killed every last one of them within minutes. Now what would that of proven?" Godric asked. Eric simply stared, knowing what he had said was right. Just then Godric felt the door close lightly. "Maribel…" he whispered, running to the living room where the rest of the vampires where conversing and talking about his return.

She was walking in, her appearance something that always astounded him. Her curly hair bouncing lightly with every foot step, her aroma instantly filling the room, the sweet scent swiftly getting the vampires attention. She was wearing all black, tight skinny jeans, and fitted black blouse, complete with black heels, accenting the rare light green color of her eyes. She looked so beautiful. "Godric!" she exclaimed as soon as she spotted him, running to hug him immediately. She felt so right in his arms. He hugged her tightly to him, inhaling the warm scent of roses into his soul. "I love you so much" he whispered in her ear. "I love you too…" she said, kissing him deeply. He didn't seem bothered that they where in front of everyone, and clearly she didn't either. "Everyone. This is Maribel. My mate" Godric said proudly when they broke their kiss, causing her blush. "Anyone who wishes to question us, we will be happy to respond to any questions you might have…" he continued, hugging her tightly again, looking deep into her eyes before kissing her again. "Is she human, Sir Sheriff?" a vampire asked, his tone light. "I am human. I eat, drink, among other needs humans have." Maribel responded. The comforting tenor of her voice was another welcoming trait she had, making the vampires more curious. Only Maribel had noticed the vampire that had just came in. Her exasperated expression clear on her face. Her pale white skin even whiter in contrast to the bright red dress she was wearing. The interruption all but forgotten as everyone continued to question Maribel and Godric.

* * *

They fired question after question. I smiled as often as I could, but having to have all my secrets in the open was yet another thing I had to get accustomed to as well. I couldn't help but keep eyeing the strange vampire that made her way directly to a female in white. From Godric's memories, her name was Sookie, and she had risked her life to look for Godric. The vampire seemed hostile to her. Something about the way she was looking at her made me feel uneasy. Godric immediately picked up on that. Whatever they where talking about was making the female a little feisty, and the vampire Bill angry. Suddenly the little conversation turned to into a fight, the female vampire about to bite the human. Just as she was about to bite, Godric swiftly left my side and grabbed her by the neck. The rest of the vampires crowded around to watch what was going to happen, although half of the time they were sniffing and staring at me. _Did I really smell that appealing? _I thought, fighting the urge to smell my hair. They started to make me feel like a piece of meat.

"Retract your fangs… Now" Godric ordered, as he held the vampire Lorena by the throat. "I neither know, or care who you are, but in this area, and certainly in this nest, I am the authority… Do you understand?" Godric asked. Something about the way he commanded everyone suddenly made me feel pride, urgency to have him right then and there, my heart bursting as this dominant male was mine. Eric stood next to Godric, incase he needed assistance. "Yes Sheriff…" She stuttered. He released his grip on her. "This human has proven herself as courageous, and a loyal friend to our kind, and yet you treat her as a child does a dragon fly, pulling off its wings for sport. No wonder they hate us…" "she provoked me…" Lorena explained. "and you've provoked me…" Godric mused. "You disrupted the peace in my own home. I could snap you like a twig, and I haven't. Now why is that?" Lorena looked scared. "Its your choice…" she whispered. "indeed it is. You're an old vampire. I can tell. You have had hundreds of years to better yourself and yet you haven't. Your still savage, and I fear for all of us, humans and vampires, if this behavior persists." he said, making sure he was heard by everyone else to direct his point. "Bill…".

"You seem to know her." "yes Sheriff" he replied. "escort her from the nest." he ordered. "Go ahead, ill be fine…" Sookie reassured when he hesitated. "I wish you out of my area before dawn…" Godric finalized to Lorena, before she stood up and left. I walked toward Sookie. The girl looked shaken. "Hello Sookie, I'm Maribel…" I said, hugging her to me. She hugged me, and held it, feeling her emotions shoot into my body, fear, anger, and an odd gut feeling helping me understand how frightened she must of been. i knew she needed the support. Godric had entered his study room, where Isabel had been collecting herself. Apparently this had been a long emotional night. "Excuse me everyone…" a young male interrupted. He was wearing a big trench coat, as if to be hiding something. I felt uneasy, and my fathers powers involuntarily came up to the surface of my skin. Something was going to happen, I felt it like a strong gut feeling. "If I can have your attention…" the male began. Godric was standing by the door of his study room next to Isabel, listening to what this human had to say. "My name is Luke McDonald. I am a member of the Fellowship of the Sun…" that alone made the vampires stand with angry expressions, "and I have a message to you all, in reference to Steve Newland." he concluded, unzipping his coat, showing a massive amount of strapped bombs with silver spikes pointing in every direction. The last thing I heard was Sookie's quick inhale of breath as the suicide bomber pushed down on the detonator in his hand.

**WELL WAT YA THINK... I, AS THE WRITER, DIDNT' THINK TO MUCH OF IT...**

**NEXT ONE AFTER THIS WILL DEFINETLY BE BETTER I PROMISE... LIKE I SAID... DIDN'T LIKE IT MUCH CAUSE IT WASN'T INSPIRED BY ME, (all cocky :D) **

**BUT YA GET WAT I MEAN... LET ME KNOW WHAT YA THINK... (ANY CRUEL COMMENTS ARE DEFINETLY UNDERSTANDABLE, SO I WONT SWEAT IT MUCH) **


	4. Chapter 4 Not So Secret

**ALRIGHT SO HERES CHAPTER 4, THOUGHT ITS JUST MARIBELS POINT OF VIEW CAUSE GODRIC IS IN THE SCENE. ITS SHORT BUT I DESPERATLY WANTED TO MAKE UP FOR CHAPTER 3 SINCE I WASN'T TOO PLEASED WITH IT... SO ENJOY!**

Not So Secret

Chapter 4

In that second, I was grateful for cutting my meal short with my friends. Grateful that I had worked Clem's double shift, making me walk late at night to have a run in with Godric, and even grateful my monster father had the gift of telekinesis. If I hadn't been there, there could have been a massive amount of blood shed in this nest. Countless vampires and humans killed. Although I couldn't prevent the suicide bombers death, everyone else's I could. I held my hand out as the bomber pushed the detonator. There was a loud yell by everyone as they ran swiftly towards the back wall, but the yells halted when they saw what was going on. All the spikes remained in the air. Every single person in the room was staring at me, a series of surprised exclamations, and shocked expressions heard like a wave of complaints. We all clearly heard the bomb go off as loud as a car crash, and yet everyone remained unscathed.

Godric walked to my side. I let my hand drop, and the spikes fell to the ground. "I couldn't save him." I whimpered to Godric, as I buried my face into his chest. "Its ok love. You saved many lives that could have been lost, and his was already gone the moment he decided he was going to go through with this bombing…" he said, looking into my eyes. I gasped as I saw chunks of the suicide bombers body over the wall and floor, his battered hand inches away from my feet. I couldn't help but let my silent tears fall down my cheeks. It was the first time I witnessed a living person die in front of me. Bodies I could handle but not this. Godric kissed the tear that was falling from my eyes, holding my body tight, my shivering lightly shaking him as well. "Come on… Lets go to bed…" he said, gesturing me to the direction of the Guest house. "Goodnight everyone… Its close to dawn. Get some rest, and count your blessings that there wasn't a lost life tonight. Well see you all tomorrow." he said out loud, before he shut the door. We could both hear all the vampires exclaim, as well as start debating on what I was, and how I was able to do it, when what happened in there was a feat impossible for even a being as old a Godric to accomplish.

I looked at the floor, feeling my ears red hot. I could still hear them talking loudly about me. I guess the existence of Breedmates was really rare. "Don't be ashamed love. They are at the most slightly offended, that a human was able to posses great powers. Envy is not only for the humans you know…" he reassured, kissing me on the cheek. "Right before the man introduced himself, I felt my telekinesis surface on my skin. Its as if I knew something bad was going to happen. Now that I have taken a mate, my Breedmate powers have been fully matured, and are extremely powerful…" I explained, needing to reassure myself. "At least I know in my absence nothing will happen to you…" he said smiling. I chuckled lightly, kissing him on the lips. As we got inside the lake house, I couldn't help but think about how lucky I was in finding him. I smiled mischievously at him, and he grinned back. "What are you smiling about?" he teased. I didn't say anything, just ran to him, and tackled him onto the bed, where we laughed out loud before he kissed me. Breathless he whispered "I missed you so much," biting the lobe of my ear gently. I giggled, the feeling of his breath on my neck tickling me, yet arousing me at the same time.

We stared into each others eyes, knowing exactly where it was going to lead. As our lips met again, I felt my clothes tear out from under me, his hands making their way from the bottom of my ass up to cup my breasts and hover back down again. "You don't know how bad I want you…" he growled, emphasizing his need by grinding his arousal on my sex, the friction making me moan lightly. "oh! Why would you do that…" I said breathless. "Two weeks without you and your teasing me…" I remarked, only to be silenced when he slid a finger inside of me. He smiled at me big, catching my nipple in his mouth to continue to tease me. My mouth gaped, a small gasp escaping me. "I was the one tortured by not having you…" he began, whispering against my breast, his breath making my nipple tight. "I imagined everything I was going to do to you when I had you in my arms again" he growled, sliding another finger inside of me, then another. I bit my lip as I looked at him with pleading eyes. He felt so good, but there was no substitute for him. I wanted the solid weight of him on top of me, inside of me, and everyway possible.

Suddenly his phone rang wildly from his back pocket, instantly killing the mood. He growled loud, as he forced himself off me. Exasperated, I walked to the bathroom to get a robe, and headed towards Godric, who sudden irritation startled me. I faintly heard a woman on the other side of the phone, talking non stop. He snapped the phone shut, looking at me with frustrated eyes. "Its Flanagan. She wants us to go to a meeting now. She wants to know everything that happened in person, and she wants us at the hotel before sunrise." he said, picking up some clothes and handing them to me, his eyes never meeting mine. I stared at his back as he walked toward the door, saying nothing more. As the door shut behind him I let myself drop on the couch, and looked at the clothes he handed me. I didn't need clothes now, but a cold shower, our long awaited reunion nothing but wishful thinking now.

* * *

They were all in trouble. It felt like they where all back in Jr High School, the principle getting mad at all the trouble makers, and having to hear about it without a complaint. "Do you have any fucking idea of the PRMS you've made? And who has to fucking clean that shit up? Me. Not you. Me. I should drain every one of you bastards" Flanagan said, patience all but gone. She was almost as old as Godric, but the only power she had that surpassed him was that she was on TV and he wasn't. "Stan went to the church on his own. None of us knew anything about it…" Eric interrupted. "That's not my problem…." she said at Godric. My patience flew out the window. "Don't talk to him that way…" I fumed. She eyed me like a piece of meat, but simply ignored my comment as if I wasn't there. I narrowed my eyes in frustration, looking at Eric who had the same irritated look as I did.

"Everyone who has met Stan in the last 300 years knew he liked slaughtering humans, but you" she directed to Godric, "his _Sheriff, _had no clue…" she said, bitterness clinging to every word. "Don't talk to him that way…" Eric repeated. "Don't talk to me that way…" Flanagan warned. Godric remained silent next to me, my hand in his, his thoughts muted, and kept away from me."Lets get to the point… how did they manage to abduct you?" she asked carelessly. "They would have taken one of us sooner or later… I offered myself" Godric explained, "Why? They wanted you to meet the sun and you were willing!" she exclaimed. My eyes went wide as I looked at Godric, whom since the Lake House has avoided looking at me. He continued to avoid me, muting his emotions. I searched deeper for information, the truth. "I think your out of your mind," Flanagan continued, "and then I hear about a traitor?" she asked. "Irrelevant… only a rumor… I'll take full responsibility" Godric concluded. "You bet you will" she stated. "You cold bitch…" Eric remarked. I grinned at Eric, a giggle escaping my lips.

Flanagan gave me and Eric an irritated look. "Listen, this is a national vampire _disaster… _and nobody at the top has any sympathy toward any of you. Sheriff you fucked up your fired." She finally stated. That's when I saw what he wanted, only he needed a cause to get what he desired. I stared at the floor in awe, emotions building up in chest, _the trouble he caused for a simple deed! I thought_. "I agree, of course…" he said sympathetically though his emotions told otherwise. He was jumping with joy inside. "Isabel should take over, she had no part in my disgrace…" he said, his heart beginning to fill, his emotions confusing mine as Eric and Isabel remarked to defend him. "Godric! Fight back!" Isabel pleaded. "She's a bureaucrat! You don't have to take shit from her!" Eric fumed. "You want to lose your area Viking?" she asked arrogantly. "You don't have that kind of power…" Eric hesitantly stated, his tone softening. "Hey I'm on TV.. Try me…" she said, a nasty grin on her face. "_I didn't know any other way to remove myself from my position. This was the only way" _Godric explained to me telepathically, all other voices unheard_. "I didn't know you were putting yourself in danger" _I grimaced. Godric simply gave me a sheepish grin. Knowing that I could have lost him at any moment while I was confident he was ok really set me on edge.

"You should thank him…" Sookie concluded, having added her two cents to help Godric keep his area. "For getting kidnapped, for attracting a suicide bomber, for piss poor judgment, I think not!" Eric grunted as he stood in anger, and so did I. Isabel stood and put herself in front of Eric, stopping him from attacking, but no one stopped me, and that arrogant look on the bureaucrat's face was irritating my last nerve. "Eric…" Godric said, stopping Eric in his tracks, giving me the chance to rant "Listen bitch, I don't give a fuck who you are, but just because your on fucking TV doesn't mean you can treat others like shit. If you don't treat us with respect we are not going to give a fuck about you either, and don't think I'm going to walk out of this building without putting you in your place for talking to Godric like that in front of me" I growled. "Tell that bitch, Belle!" Eric cheered. "Eric!" Godric yelled, as he held me, urging me to take a seat. Flanagan narrowed her eyes, thinking she'd won. Since I couldn't use my hands to direct my telekinesis, I thrust my head forward, releasing my telekinesis and directing it towards her. Flanagan flew out of her seat, knocking down her vampire assistants, slamming hard into the wall.

She got up furious, fangs exposed, and raced into my direction. Godric stood and put himself in front of her, but before she attempted to shove him out of the way, I grabbed her with my telekinesis, and picked her up in the air. She was like a statue, only her eyes moving, wide with surprise, shock, and fear. "Maribel! Stop… I urge you please." Godric begged. He didn't like fighting. I looked at the floor, then at the people around me. Their faces where expectant, but glad that the bureaucrats mouth was finally shut, and Eric's grin was the biggest I had ever seen it, scaring me at the same time; it seemed so odd and out of place. "Listen Nan, I do not wish to fight, but when you use that tone, I have little patience. Lets continue this conversation in a civilized way or I can hold you in this position and take you and your assistants to go and say hello to the beautiful sunrise. Do we have a deal?" I asked. If anything she deserved it already, for not letting me and Godric get the release we desperately wanted. As she lifted her eyes up in down in agreement, I let her go, Flanagan landing lightly on her feet. She composed herself and sat down again, looking at me fiercely with both fear and anger.

With a sigh, Godric attempted to diffuse the situation. "If we are done here I would really just like to sign the papers to release my area…" "OK… in a moment come to my suite, get the situation over with" Flanagan said carefully, eyeing me and Godric. I rested my hand on Godric and felt his need. He stood and walked out of the room, everyone departing ways as well. He loved the possessiveness I had showed for him, and didn't think he'd make it to his suite before attacking me, his arousal hard to contain. I felt all of his emotions streaming into me like a wave sweeping me up and drowning me in it. I couldn't help but look at him eagerly as we raced toward our suite, our long awaited reunion quickly coming to an end as we stepped inside our room. I threw myself on him as he closed the door, kissing him hungrily, not daring to contain my moan as I threw my legs around his waist, Godric making our way to the couch; the bedroom was just to far. Every touch of his hands on my skin felt like a spark igniting slowly. I gasped as his began to kiss my neck, not feeling or sensing the presence of someone else in the room. I snapped into consciousness when Godric was suddenly off of me, and flying across the room and through the closed door of their suite. "N…" I began to yell, my voice caught in my throat as I felt myself fly in the opposite direction, hitting the wall hard, feeling the sheetrock dent under hard pressure, before sliding to the floor, landing on my side. My head was spinning with pain. I touched the back of my head, and saw my hand drenched with blood when I brought it up to my face. Faint footsteps started moving toward me, whoever it was chuckling from their own dark amusement. "Vampires, and humans… so distracted when intimate. Their point of vulnerability at its greatest… don't you think, my precious daughter…" _Godric, Help me! I whimpered, _laughter the last thing I heard before I fell into unconsciousness, as my mothers killer stood inches away from me.

**SO WHAT DO YA THINK?**

**I KNOW ITS SHORT! BUT LIKE I SAID, WANTED TO MAKE UP FOR THE LAST CHAPTER... :D**

**IM PRETTY SATISFIED WITH HOW I LEFT IT, AND WRITING NEXT CHAPTER AS FAST AS POSSIBLE! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! - LUVNGODRIC**


	5. Chapter 5 Emotional Torture

**ahh! sorry i took so long my comp had messd up and i actually had this one ready like a day after i posted chapter 4... Hope ya like it..**

Emotional Torture

Chapter 5

The sound of drops hitting the floor woke me up from unconsciousness. My shoulders felt numb, and my arms were sore. I could barely move my fingers as I looked at the floor, and noticed a very small pool of blood collecting at my feet. _If I don't get help soon, I'm going to bleed to death… I thought. _"Don't worry, you aren't going to die… at least not yet..." my monster father said, laughing to emphasize his statement. I had yet to see his face, though I really didn't want to. "Where's Godric?" I pleaded, tears collecting in my eyes. "So that was his name?" he chided. I gasped in horror. "Where is he!" I demanded, tugging at the chains that where holding my hands above my head. "Don't worry honey, he isn't here. He should still be pacing back and forth at that hotel you guys where in. Its barely 5 o'clock in the afternoon. You where out for quite a while…" he stated. I closed my eyes, and whimpered in desperation, tears slowly falling from my eyes. I looked at him as he stood, easily taller than Godric, though maybe an few inches above Eric's tall stature as well. A small gasp escaped my lips, as I had been hoping that this vampire wasn't my father, but I couldn't escape the inevitable truth. He had my fair skin, and light green eyes, which were filled with hate and pain. As much as I hated him for killing my mother, I couldn't help but wonder why someone so beautiful could have so much hate. He was gorgeous. Model pretty and yet still rugged and masculine.

He looked down at me with pained eyes which quickly turned to hate as he slapped me hard, a small amount of blood collecting in my mouth when his hand connected with my jaw. I spit the blood in his face with anger, which he didn't take too kindly. He punched me on my rib, breath instantly leaving me. He laughed as he walked away, wiping my blood off of his face, as I coughed hysterically. "You know, you and your mother are much alike. She pulled the exact same stunt you did when I tied her up." he explained, his voice softer than I would have imagined. Tears kept falling from my face as I fiercely tugged at my chains. I knew how he was going to torture me first. He was going to explain to me how he killed my mother.

* * *

He looked up at the clock for the millionth time only for it to say it was barely 5:30. Thanks to the time zone, he was able to get up and out of the suite in about half an hour. He buried his face between his arms and sensed her once again. She was hurting. Physically, but more emotionally. In all his years of existing he had never felt more helpless than at that moment. "Maybe you should get some rest?" Isabel questioned, leaning close to Godric in sympathy. "I can't sleep. Even though its in my nature to feel tired by sunrise, this time I am not…" he said, his voice beginning to strain. He felt exasperated. Everyone tried to calm him down and all he wanted to do was be left alone. He even ran off the hotel management when they tried to come in and fix the broken door, and wall.

"Maybe it will do you some good talk about the situation…" Flanagan butted in. Everyone glared at her, as she walked into the room with dominance, having just awoken from her sleep. Eric had been up with Godric the entire time, as well as Isabel, who yawned from exhaustion but otherwise didn't complain. Godric simply buried his face between his arms and continued to sense her. He could feel her emotional pain, it spikes and remains in pain, and then fades. He began sensing her about 30 minutes ago, a hint of hope that she was still alive, but now its just torture for the sun to go down. "Hey Viking, do you want to bother and explain what the hell is going on around here?" Flanagan nagged again, gesturing at the still broken door, and the gaping hole in the wall, with traces of Maribel's blood everywhere "She sure smelled delicious…" she added. Eric stood, but this time Flanagan had bodyguards who stood in Eric's way. Godric hadn't bothered to contain Eric, nor explain. "Maybe I can go find her." Sookie added. "No…" Godric said, "Whatever or whoever it was that has Maribel is extremely dangerous if he managed to abduct her in my presence. He threw me around like a rag doll. Me!" he ranted, and started pacing again. "So someone abducted Maribel." Flanagan butted in. Godric punched the wall to emphasize his irritation toward her, making everyone jump. Godric nature was kind and understanding, so every sudden move he did was new, even to Eric. "Godric…" Eric began, "Can you think of anyone who would want to hurt Maribel enough to plan out a kidnapping with absolute precision?" he asked, everyone leaning in to hear his response. Godric thought for a long while before simply nodding his head no.

* * *

"Shut up!" I screamed at him. I didn't want to hear anymore of anything, and he had only began to tell me about how he killed my mothers Vampire Mate Gil, and the son Gil and my mother Maria had together, Louise. "You should have seen the look on your mothers face when she walked in through that door. Whew… priceless" he said, with a grin on his face. "You monster…" I whispered, shocked at how he saw amusement in ruining somebody's life. Of course I knew what she saw. Every time I hugged her for too long her memories spilled into me, the ones she thought of often always the easiest and fastest to see. I always saw the bags of groceries Maria had for herself drop to the floor, a shiny red apple rolling across the floor and hitting what must have been Gil's torso, and part of Louise's head. I saw my father standing at the end of the hallway, smiling as if he had accomplished a lifelong dream. I shook my head to push the memory far away from me. He looked exactly like he did in that memory. Like a 25 year old super model with plump lips that would make any girl melt with desire. Apparently nothing had changed, and his anger hadn't either.

* * *

They where all standing in the lobby of the hotel waiting for the automatic doors to come up, which indicated that it was safe for vampires to come out. Flanagan had shown no concern for the matter and had been prepping index cards for her next on air debate with the Fellowship of the Sun. Eric and Isabel had agreed to accompany Godric despite his orders. They won the argument when they didn't know exactly how strong the potential danger was. The only thing Godric had won was convincing Bill to head back to Bon Temps with Sookie, whatever service it was that they did do was no longer needed. The automatic doors slowly opened. Godric raced outside and breathed the air deeply into his lungs. He caught the trace of her scent and followed it toward. He stopped abruptly when the scent continued into the sewage. He looked at Eric who had determination to follow him. Isabel face was priceless to him when she looked down at her shoes in sadness as they followed the scent inside.

* * *

I spat on the floor as I desperately tried to contain myself from hurling. Tears of rage pooled down from my face as he laughed once again after describing my mothers last moments. "Why?" I screamed. "She didn't do anything to you! It was your fault for not being a man in the first place!" I yelled, the punch he delivered this time made my head swim, but otherwise didn't knock me out. I grunted in pain. I didn't like that Godric felt everything I felt and if I knew Godric, he'd be thinking that he was pretty helpless right about now. "Haven't you been paying attention girl! I loved Maria very much." Dante fumed, beginning to pace. I was starting to believe that I had just met the worlds first schizophrenic vampire. Happy one moment, angry the next. "Why are you telling me this! I don't want to know…" I pleaded, hoping he'd just sum up some form of sympathy and let me go. "I want you to know, so that at least somebody knew what was going on in my head, or else it would have been as if I had done nothing at all. What better person to know about my demons than my own flesh and blood…" he said, twirling one of my curls between his fingers. "Exactly… I'm your daughter… why would you do this to me. You said you wanted family with Maria, and you do! So why kill me!" I yelled, earning yet another slap to the face. I sighed frustratingly as I spit once again on the floor.

He grabbed a handful of my hair and forced me to look at him. "I did want a family with her. She meant everything to me." he said with a sigh. "We grew up together in the Darkhaven from New York…" Dante began, softening his tone, letting go of my hair and tenderly caressing my cheek. I knew what he was talking about. My mother sometimes thought of a big place that looked like an exclusive hotel that housed many vampires and their Breedmates. "She was 10 years old when she was brought there. I was roughly around 25, but I didn't look the part then. I was always picked on and your mother was the only one kind to me. Naturally I fell in love with her…" he said, walking back to take a seat. When she was 18, I was going to ask her to become my mate, but I had been stationed in Berlin for a year, so I left. When I came back, she was already blood bonded and mated.." he said, looking at the floor with anger. "That's not her fault!" I remarked. He glared at me, but didn't strike me again.

"I hate you because you remind me so much of her. You're a splitting image of what she looked like when I left to Berlin, only you have my eyes, not her beautiful brown ones." he stated, looking at a worn out picture of my mother he had in his wallet. "a hundred years. For a hundred years, everyone gave me so much shit for losing her. Taunting me, making fun of me. I told everyone I wanted to take her as my mate when I was in Berlin, and what happened. My worst enemy Gil swept her off her feet." he spat when he said Gils name. I remember Gil's face in my mothers memories, he seemed like a sweet man. Dante in his youth did look like a loser geek but he was obviously a late bloomer. If he where sane, any woman would go crazy for him, but he didn't want any woman. At least not anymore. "I didn't think she'd get pregnant when I raped her." he added, confusion in his face. I snickered at his remark. "oh puhlease its only common sense, I seriously doubt you need a bird and the bees talk." I said, glaring at him. "Its not the same thing. Breedmates and Vampires can mate but there can only be a pregnancy if the couple is blood bonded. If their not, then the chance of conceiving is impossible…" he said. That made my eyes go wide. I had been confident that there couldn't be a possibility between me and Godric. My hand wanted to fly towards my belly but my chains restrained me. Was that why Godric wanted to step down from his position? To live with me, and not have to report to any duties?

Everything would have been so much better if Dante hadn't found me. After my mom was murdered, I was sure they'd put him away and secluded my information. "How did you find me?" I asked, not daring to be surprised; I didn't think he could pull out anymore surprises. "Well you see, that wasn't very difficult. When I spotted him, I knew he was a gossip kind of guy, and well after one bite he was putty in my hands…" Dante said, "and confessed it all, every detail he had." he concluded, taking out a small object from his pocket. "When I finished cleaning up the mess, and put his severed body in a bag, I saw this and thought 'my daughter would really like this' so I cleaned his blood off of it, and kept it _just for you…" he said, smiling enough to show his dimples as he lifted the shiny necklace up to my face. I instantly recognized the cross with the tiny purple diamond in the center. It was the same necklace I had given to my best friend as a gift this past Christmas. I looked past him, and saw the bloodied bag he had by the rest of his stuff. My heart instantly sank. "no…" I whispered, shaking my head in disbelief… "CLEM!" _

_**So wut you think? Sorry so short but i had meant to upload this long time ago**_

_**Any ideas contributed will be very considered...**_

**_Please Review - LuvnGodric_**


	6. Chapter 6 Disaster Ever After

**I DO NOT OWN ANY TRUE BLOOD CHARACTERS OR ANY OTHER THINGS ON THIS SHORT STORY**

**HERE'S THE LAST CHAPTER. ITS MEGA SHORT AND WELL OFF ON THE ENDING BUT I THOUGHT IT WAS ONLY FAIR TO FINISH IT THIS WAY AFTER I WAS SOURLY UNMOTIVATED THANX TO SUM PEOPLE. **

Disaster Ever After

Chapter 6

I heard my father speak to me from a far away distance, his voice a distant echo at the end of a very long tunnel. My heart swelled up with anguish as blood slowly seeped out of a punctured hole on the side of the bag. My bottom lip quivered uncontrollably as more silent tears fell from my eyes. I replayed for the thousandth time the last time I'd seen Clem. How I had rushed our dinner to go meet my Godric. He had seemed so full of life and laughed and joked with everyone at the dinner table. Its usually how somebody would spend their last moments. With the people they loved, and made the most of every second. More tears fell as I replayed our last hug. I felt all of his love as I walked away from him, his gorgeous smile meeting his eyes, giving me the smile I knew only Clem would give. I chanted in my head to myself, feeling a little crazy in my thoughts. I sensed Godric near by, but I didn't feel sane enough to know how to fight back. I had loosened my chains with my telekinesis' so slowly that my father didn't realize I was free. It had been so hard to pretend to want to stay on my chains as I watched him kick the bag with his boot after he placed Clem's necklace around my neck. The scent of Clem's blood constantly flowed through me, not letting me forget that he was gone. I looked at Dante, who still had an amused look on his face, grinning slowly at me.

"He's coming. I can sense the three of them." he stated, standing up to pick up a bloodied knife from his duffel bag and headed in my direction. I didn't show fear as he rested the knife around my stomach. I had been through enough to cause trauma, though the thought of an impossible baby broke my facade. The steel door that contained us from the rest of the world flew from its hinges and headed straight toward the wall, making a gaping whole next to me as it fell close to my feet. Godric growled low, Eric and Isabel flanking him. "So… you're my son in law?" Dante began, smiling sugar sweet. That news brought them up short, eyes flying wide. "You make an awfully cute couple with my daughter, I might add…" he said, cleaning the blood off his knife on the side of my jeans. On reflex, Godric launched himself at my father, Eric and Isabel throwing themselves soon after. I glanced up at Godric who crashed into my father while Eric and Isabel were caught mid-air by my fathers telekinesis. I let myself free from my chains as I grasped Dante's arms, summoning his strength and using it against him. Eric and Isabel fell on the floor, and Godric and I struggled to hold my father down.

Dante somehow managed to shake his arm free long enough to slash my forearm causing me to loosen my grip. Godric and my father seemed at a cage match while Isabel quickly tended to my arm that was gushing with blood before Dante bound her to the floor for assisting me. Eric tried to help Godric, only to be pinned to the floor by my fathers powers as well. My head was swimming with adrenaline, but exhaustion by the blood loss made it seem like slow motion as I saw my father grab the silver chains I had been tied with and wrapped them around Godric's neck. "No!" I screamed hurling myself toward my father while Isabel and Eric where bound helpless. I saw madness in Dante's eyes as he dropped Godric's chains and charged at me at full speed with the 8inch knife in his hand.

* * *

The silver chains that fell from his neck with his burnt skin on them seemed to feel like a soft feathers caressing his skin as they fell toward the floor. What he had seen stunned him neutral. Dante had his full focus on Maribel as she charged at him. Godric heard with perfect clarity as the knife tore through Belle's smooth skin and into her body, causing her to hunch over the knife in pain. Dante hurled it into her belly a second time, just to be thorough with his kill. Godric crashed into Dante, who hit the brick wall, and laughed as he fell to the floor. Godric snarled loudly, but Dante just found amusement. "Do what you want with me, I know my suffering has ended with her death." he said, laughter the last thing Godric heard as he snapped Dante's head clean off of his shoulders. With Dante's remark in his head, Godric gasped as Maribel held her stomach tight, blood spilling from her mouth as she tried to speak to him. Godric's bloody tears dripped from his face as he saw her smile to him one last time, hearing her heartbeat thump in her chest one last time before becoming silent forever…

The night had been long, and quiet. Many vampires came to give their condolences to the former Sheriff, only to be received by Eric, who had been smudging blood from his eyes all night. Isabel had been crying her eyes out just as much as Godric had, who'd been locked inside his study with Maribel's corpse all night. Eric, Isabel, and Andale, who had surprisingly been mourning Belle's loss as well, was the one who had ordered for her arrangement. Belle looked like she'd been sleeping inside the coffin peacefully, wearing her curls in a crown above her head, dressed in a simple white dress. Godric stared at Maribel's lifeless body, as he had been since he brought her home, the same crazed look in his eye. "Godric…" Eric whispered. "I'm going to take her to meet the sun along with me, and we are going to burn together…" Godric said, his back to them still. Eric wept silently but didn't think to stop him while Isabel continued to cry, and Andale simply bowed his head. Godric changed the moment Maribel died. He held her body close to him as they reached the roof top. He started feeling his body burn with the sun rays, her body burning as fast as his was… but all he felt was bliss as he thought of her last few words… "_How I wish we had more time together…" Maribel whispered, feeling her life slip away from her body. "Wait for me… we'll have all the time in the world" Godric murmured. "Ill wait for you forever my love…" she said, smiling warmly to him as she drifted out of this world… _

**THANX FOR READING. NOT THE TYPICAL FAIRY TALE ENDING BUT I LIKE THE LUV THEY HAD WHILE IT LASTED - LUVNGODRIC**


End file.
